1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and method for handling, storing, transporting and discharging dry materials in intermediate bulk containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
For many processors of dry bulk materials, it isn't practical nor feasible to make use of conventional silos to store and deliver raw materials. Local zoning ordinances restricting a silo's height, lack of suitable outdoor space, or a facility that is leased make it necessary to handle their raw materials in containment bags coming in a variety of capacities and styles. Capacities typically range from 10 to 100 cubic feet. Filling options on currently available bags are open tops, inlet tops and duffle tops. Discharge options are plain bottom, conical bottom spouts, cylindrical bottom spouts, and even a combination side/bottom discharge chute. The typical bag has a capacity of 1,500 to 2,500 pounds, with dimensions 40" by 40" by 40". These bags are filled from the top and emptied from the bottom in the same manner as conventional silos. Like conventional silos, the bulk bags suffer from the same problems. During transporting from the vendor to the customer, the dry bulk material may compact from the constant vibration and as a result, may not discharge properly from the bag. Some materials are naturally resistant to flow. When attempting to empty the bags, the material can bridge over the bottom discharge opening interfering with the emptying of the bag. The material can also "rat hole", that is, form a hole from the discharge opening to the top of the bag which stops further material from flowing. Vibrators, massagers and rollers help to reduce the problems but for some materials, such as cocoa, difficulties still remain. A reliable dry material bulk bag and discharge apparatus and method, capable of handling all materials is not found in the prior art.